


Our Girl

by bela013



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bela013/pseuds/bela013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stannis and Selyse have their first child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Girl

Her small head rested beneath his chin, thin black hair moving with each breath he took. They looked so much alike, both asleep in my bed, both with such a glum fate, marked in each their own way from the rest of the world. No son would ever be like him, not like she is.

The stone like side of her face was turned up, I could still see the soft curves of her cheek, even the outline of her dimples, but only the gods know for how long.

The memory of Maester Cressen delivering her to his arms was still sour on my mind. The look of pity in his eyes, directed at Stannis, not even to my little girl who was fated to the horrible thing for the whole of her life. That seamed to upset even him, her stoic husband, who ordered everyone out, the maester and his ever so faithful onion knight. And as they left, their gazed flicked for me to my girl, as I was the one to blame, as if I hadn't begged for the gods to inflict such curse in me, not in my innocent child. I offered even my life, but all I got was pain in seeing her like this, pain in being unable to come to her aid. But the door closed, and I was left alone with my hurt and anger, with my husband and my girl, both by the window, together.

'I'm grateful that I didn't need to argue with either of them, for they to leave us' his hand covered the whole of her back, supporting her tiny frame on his chest 'I can't help looking at Maester Cressen and thinking that the look he had when he gave me her, was the same that he gave my father when he placed me in my father's arms' the cool wind, a rare gift in Dragonstone, moved the hair in his and her head, the same hair 'How sad he must have been in receiving such a small and frail son after having a son like Robert' he saw himself in her very being, my little girl wasn't mine anymore, she was ours. My screaming fear of him rejecting her faded away slowly. Stannis will never bee open in his affection, but as his daughter, she'll understand and see past his wall, she'll know his love more than anyone. 'I don't see Davos understanding this. He has many sons, all big and healthy, and he speak of future sons. Almost as if I'd ever make our second child take her place'

With careful steps he approaches my bed, not to give her to me as I expected, but to lay by my side, with her small body using his as mattress. My tiredness has finally made a grasp in me, with the calmness of having our girl in such protective hands.

'She'll need a name' his voice reaches me still, when I thought he was already sleeping, but my lids are almost too heavy for me to mind.

'I like Shireen' he open one tired eye, looking at me for a second, measuring the name.

'I like it too'

**Author's Note:**

> Some may not agree with my view of it, but after being denied Storm's End, Stannis would never have another child take Shireen's place as the first born.


End file.
